


Can you believe her ...

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Underwater, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Just when Pansy is about to get the best feeling ever, Brown destroys everything because of something mundane as breathing ...





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- breath 

 

Pansy gasps and closes her eyes. Oh, this is a delicate spot …

“I’m almost there,” she whispers, even though she knows no one can hear her. Her head falls back and she feels warm water surrounding her neck.

“Yes, ye – oh Merlin! Why did you stop, Brown?” she exclaims as the good feeling of an approaching climax subsides and the stupid Gryffindor appears in front of her, breathing heavily and shoving wet hair out of her face.

She opens her eyes and blinks at Pansy incredibly. “Because I need to breathe!” she gasps.

“Oh, stop whining and finish what you began,” the Slytherin snaps and pushes Lavender’s head back underwater and between her spread legs.

“Can you believe her …” Pansy mutters under her breath, just as the first leap of the Gryffindor’s tongue tingles at her sex and everything else is forgotten.

 


End file.
